Ghost don't exist, or do they!
by x.New Account.x
Summary: My name is Kagamine Len. I really don't believe you if you tell me that you saw a ghost or something like that. Untill it happened to me. I met my dead twin sister, and I fell in love with her. Please God... Forgive me, and this Angel our sin...
1. Interesting meeting

**A/N: Hi. This is my first fanfic which I actually WILL finish.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID IN ANY WAY.**

**CLAIMER:**** I DO OWN GEMINILOID IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. ( Rina, Lena, Kyoki, Koji, Kuroshii, Hoshikuzu, Cate [ my friend xD ], Dean. You can give me ideas for more. )**

_**Ghost don't exist… Do they?**_

Have you ever been that kind of kid … That didn't believed what they said? Heh. I do. I fucking know it all. My friends told me about some ghost story; which I obviously didn't believe. I mean; Come on hey! Who would believe some fucking old ghost story? It was about recalling a dead person. Well, I didn't believed it, like I said before. So, because everyone was creeped out, we did it at my place, since I live alone. My parents and my twin sister died.

You'll probably don't know my name. Shall I tell you more about _moi_?

My name is Kagamine Len. I'm sixteen years old. You can't just say something to me; I won't believe you. I'm a 'shota' boy, But I hate to be called like that. Back to the story.

I was on school that day…

**.+**+.FASHBACK.+**+.**

_Mikuo called, "Hey Len!" I turned around. "Hey Miku…" He turned scarlet. "It's Miku-O!" I grinned. "Like I don't know that!" Mikuo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehehe… eheh... heh…__ Well, anyways! We were wondering if you want to recall a ghost with us!" I stared at him. "Mikuo…" He asked, "What?" I yelled in his face, "GHOSTS DON'T FUCKING EXCIST, ASSFACE!" He whispered, "I know, but I just want to know if it's true… So can we do it at your house?" I rolled my eyes. "Suuureee…"_

**.+**+.END FLASHBACK.+**+.**

Now, we are at my house. Back to the story.

I opened the door. "Here we are…" Miku, Mikuo, Teto, Ted, Meiko, Kaito, Rina, Lena, Kuroshii, Hoshikuzu, Kyoki & Koji walked in. "Kyoki… Where are Cate and Dean?" Kyoki raised her shoulders. "I don't know. Cate told me she had important business to do and Dean is just like always… Somewhere…" I nodded. Those two were so different. Cate was so nice and always there, and Dean was so… Loner and he never spoke.

We sat down in a circle. Kyoki was spreading salt over the floor. It looked like a circle with a star in it. On the ends of the star she placed candles. She lit them. "Now everyone, give your blood!" … What the Hell? Everyone started to cut themselves in their fingers! Ah well… Then it should be fine, right? I took a knife and started to cut myself. "I-Itai…" Kyoki collected the blood in a stone bowl. She threw a burning match into the bowl and… The blood started to burn? What the hell was going on in here? "Len… do you have any food?" I nodded and walked to the kitchen. The first thing I saw was a orange, so I took it with me. Teto screamed, "I HAVE AN OLD CELLPHONE WE CAN USE TOO!" Kyoki nodded. "Place it in the middle, please." Teto did so. Kyoki started to chant some crappy rune.

"_Bide the Wiccan laws ye must, in perfect love and perfect trust.  
Ye must live and let live - Fairly take and fairly give.  
Cast the Circle thrice about -to keep unwanted spirits out.  
To bind the spell well every time -let the spell be spoken in rhyme. _

_Soft of eye and light of touch - speak ye little and listen much.  
Deosil go by waxing moon -chanting out the Wiccan runes.  
Widdershins go by waning moon - chanting out the baneful tune.  
When the Lady's moon is new - kiss the hand to Her times two. _

_When the moon rides at Her peak - then the heart's desire seek.  
Heed the North wind's mighty gale - lock the door and trim the sail.  
When the wind comes from the South - love will kiss thee on the mouth.  
When the Moor wind blows from the West - departed spirits have no rest. _

_When the wind blows from the East - expect the new and set the feast.  
Nine woods in the cauldron go - burn them quick and burn them slow.  
Elder be the Lady's tree - burn it not or cursed ye'll be.  
When the wheel begins to turn - let the Beltane fires burn. _

_When the wheel has turned to Yule - light the log and the Horned One rules.  
Heed ye flower, bush and tree - by the Lady, Blessed Be.  
Where the rippling waters go - cast a stone, the truth to know.  
When ye have and hold a need - hearken not to other's greed. _

_With a fool no seasons spend - or be counted as his friend.  
Merry meet and merry part - bright the cheeks and warm the heart.  
Mind the Threefold Law ye should - three times bad and three times good.  
When misfortune is enow - wear the blue star on thy brow. _

_True in love ye must ever be - lest they love be false to thee.  
These words the Wiccan Rede fulfill - An ye harm none, do what ye will."_

Then, she demanded us to hold each others' hand. I heard two girlish giggles. They said in unison, "Thank you for the offers!" I opened my eyes. I felt soft lips against my ear. "You're so cute…" The other voice giggled, "Hi cutie, what is your name?" I grinned. "My name is Len. Kagamine Len. Now show yourselfs!" Everyone looked at me with a scared look.

First, a girl with a ponytail on her head, holding the cellphone, became visible. "My name is Neru! Akita Neru!" Then, a girl with a huge bow on her head, who was happily eating the orange, showed herself. She was smoking hot! She weared a short, black and transparent nightgown. I saw her bra and her panties trough it. She smiled shyly. "Hi… I'm Rin… I lost my memory, so I don't know what my last name is… But you're so cute, Len-kun…" I blushed. "You're cute as well, Rin-chan…" She turned scarlet. "No one ever told me that… I committed suicide when I was 8…"

Miku's eyes widened. "I know who you are… Kagamine Rin, now 15, almost 16, years old. Born on December 27th 1994. Twin sister of Kagamine Len, daughter of Kagamine 'Len' Lennard and Kagamine 'Rin' Karin. Happened to be born out of an incest relationship between famous twins, who got murdered by someone who is still on free feet." My eyes widened, and Rin's as well. And that's how I fell in love with my twin sister, who was already dead.

* * *

**A/N: **No flames are allowed! I worked hard on this!

* read this*

I'm just 12 years old, but I do read *and write! ( in my little book _ )* Lemons and stuff. So, the rating may change from T to M.

*also read this*

**For the flamers out there:**

_**Don't you understand?**_  
_**There's someone behind the pen name,**_  
_**Who wrote this with their own hand,**_  
_**And who worked so hard to finish.**_  
_**But they made a mistake,**_  
_**After all, no one is perfect,**_  
_**But they gave you a headache.**_  
_**Now you have to tell them**_  
_**How horrible they did.**_  
_**You could give it to them**_  
_**Like a simple suggestion,**_  
_**But you're not like that,**_  
_**You are strong and uncaring,**_  
_**So a flame they shall get!**_

_**Meanwhile, the young author,**_  
_**Who has been out for awhile,**_  
_**Sees they've been reviewed.**_  
_**At first they are hopeful,**_  
_**Until they read it,**_  
_**Then they become mournful.**_  
_**A tear is spotted**_  
_**From the corner of their eye**_  
_**And they hope**_  
_**That this is just a lie.**_  
_**But deep down inside,**_  
_**They know it isn't,**_  
_**And they feel the need to hide,**_  
_**So they delete their story.**_  
_**All that hard work, gone.**_  
_**Congrats to you,**_  
_**You just had to say what was wrong.**_

_**By: Meta Knight LOVER**_

_**Please review and give me some critique, but NO flames, please!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. What is going on in here?

__

**A/N: My pc won't let me update on my own pc, so I do it in the library, or on school or something. I'll give you an cookie if you know which character has been added to the Vocaloid categorie on . Because I sended a mail if they wanted to add that one :3.**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, BECAUSE THEN I COULD HAVE SEXY SHOTA ALL TO MAHSELF. SO BOW DOWN TO THE SEXAH SHOTAH NESS.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YURIXJUDITH43 FOR HAVING AN AWESOME STORY: CHAINED VAMPIRE [LENXRIN] AND HAVING AN AWESOME OC-PAIRING: RURUXDAIKI! SO CUTEE ^-^! SO READ CHAINED VAMPIRE. AFTER YOU READED THIS. THE THOMAS THE TRAIN THING IN THIS CHAP REALLY HAPPENED. ONLY I EDIT IT FOR THIS STORY.**

**Chapter 2: Some things are just creepy.**

**Len's P.O.V.:**

"So... This is class 3C, right?" I rolled my eyes, then raised my hand. "Kamui-Sensei?" He nodded, "Yes, Kagamine?" I smirked. "Is it weird that your hair is on fire?" He glared at me. "Kagamine. Don't say such things like that. I thought the most dry student I ever teached already knew that." I raised my shoulders. "Not my fault that fire is fast." The most quiet girl in our class, what was her name again? Oh. I remember. Tonarine Sai or something like that? Anyway, she raised her hand. "Eehm... Kamui-Sensei... Your hair really is on fire... Lavender is more your color then ruby is..." Kamui-sensei was getting angry... "Tonarine! I expected some more from you! Don't pull pranks like that! The next one who is telling me that can go see Luka!" The rumor is going that, Luka, better known as Megurine-Sensei, is giving students, boys and girls, oral exams. And she haves BDSM-sex with them. She's a total MILF. Miku has been there too, she came back blushing.

Kamui-sensei started to scream. **"MAHHAIRIZUNFIYAAHHHH!"**

Sai and I said in unison, "We told you so~"

He yelled "SHUT UP! YOU CAN GO NOW!" I went out of the class.

***VIBRATE***

I took out my phone.

'To: Kagamine Len.  
From: ***********  
Date: 12-30-2010 - 14:26.  
Subject: Meet me.

Hi Kagamine-kun!  
I was wondering if you could meet me near the sakura tree at 15:00?  
Yamine Aku ( 3E )'

'Save number?' Yes.

'To: Yamine Aku  
From: Kagamine Len  
Date: 12-30-2010 - 14:31  
Subject: RE: Meet me.

Hey Yamine-chan.  
Sure, why not?  
- Len.'

'To: Kagamine Len  
From: Yamine Aku  
Date: 12-30-2010 - 14:36  
Subject: RE: RE: Meet me.

Because everyone thinks I'm a slut, because I cosplay in outfits which reach to my thighs.'

'To: Yamine Aku  
From: Kagamine Len  
Date: 12-30-2010 - 14:39  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Meet me.

That's pretty dumb, not that you cosplay, but that they think that. Should I wait for you at your classroom? Kamui-Sensei sended us out because his hair was on fire.'

'To: Kagamine Len  
From: Yamine Aku  
Date: 12-30-2010 - 14:42  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Meet me.  
Contains: *

AHAHAHA! HE IS SO DUMB! My classroom is 215, see you there~'

I opened the annex. It was a picture of Aku so I could recognize her. I packed my books and went over to classroom 215. In Japan teachers get to your classroom, not like in the Netherlands or in America that YOU have to go to classrooms. **(Aku: h ttp(REMOVETHIS:D): / /(REMOVETHIS:D)ww w(DOT)googl e(DOT)com/images ?hl=nl&gbv =2&q= yami ne%20aku&um=1&ie=UTF- 8&source=og&sa=N&t ab=wi& biw=12 59&bih=754 REMOVE SPACES AND REPLACE THINGS AND THING.)**

The girl with snow-white hair came out of the classroom. She turned scarlet. "G-Good afternoon, K-Kagamine-kun!" I chuckled. "Hello, Yamine-chan. So... where did you want to talk about?" She stuttered, "I-I was... Ehm... K-Kinda... Wondering... I-If y-you... Ehm... Wanted t-to go out with me so-sometime!" Yamine-chan winced in pain. "A-Aah!"

...What was going on in here?

* * *

**Please review. Then Read yurixjudith43's story. Go. =D.**

V


	3. Really weird things!

__

**A/N: My pc won't let me update on my own pc, so I do it in the library, or on school or something. **

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, BECAUSE THEN I COULD HAVE SEXY SHOTA ALL TO MAHSELF. SO BOW DOWN TO THE SEXAH SHOTAH NESS.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Weird things are going on in here...**

**

* * *

**

**Len's P.O.V.:**

I stared at Aku.  
She screamed, "AH! I-ITAI!"  
I asked, "What's wrong, Yumine-chan?"  
The tears streamed down her cheeks. **"I-IT FEELS LI-LIKE SOMEONE IS S-STABBING ME I-IN MY STO-STOMACH WITH A KNI-KNIFE!"  
**I saw the blood coming out of her stomach, then I heard a soft giggle. _"That serves you right, bitch..."  
_I took a water bottle out of my bag. I opened it and I threw it next to her. I saw a silhoutte. "Neru!"

She became visable. Neru looked shocked. "How did you knew?"  
I answered calmly, "Intuïtion, Yumine-chan's screams, the blood and... You talked."  
She yelled, "Oh, Damn it!"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"It's none of your business!"  
"It is, because when she asked me to go out with her, you started to stab her."  
"But still! It's none of your concern!"  
I grabbed her wrist, and gave her a death glare. **"Tell me. NOW."  
**_"'!"_

She immideatly disappeared again. I picked - a fainted - Yumine-chan up bridalstyle, and I carried her to the nurse office, where I dropped her off.

I walked home, quickly. When I opened the door, Rin was singing.

_"I'm always being treated like a kid_  
_Even though I try to be sensible, and my body's quite something at that_

_All my friends have had all sorts of experiences_  
_I want to try out all sorts of things that are new and things I can do_

_The adults' eyes follow me wherever I go_  
_Unless I wear them like underwear, can I not go out to play?_

_By myself I can_  
_Take off my panties, take off my panties, take off my panties alright_  
_Once I've taken them off I'll be an adult, I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling of freedom_

_Take off my panties, take off my panties, take off my panties alright_  
_I can do whatever I want, I'll show you how_  
_I'm going to become an adult_

_I may say that, but the responsibilities of an adult_  
_Are such a pain, I don't want them, there's no way I'll bear them_

_A guardian's hands are forgiven wherever they go_  
_If I wear them like underwear, for now I can rest easy_

_For now I'll just_  
_Put on my panties, put on my panties, put on my panties alright_  
_Once I've put them on I'll be a child, so let me off the hook just a bit_

_Put on my panties, put on my panties, put on my panties alright_  
_It's not that I want to flash them, I just want to get through life here_

_I'm at an in-between age when I'm not really either_  
_For better or for worse, if I have fun, isn't that all that matters?_

_By myself I can_  
_Take off my panties, take off my panties, take off my panties alright_  
_Once I've taken them off I'll be an adult, I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling of freedom_

_Take off my panties, take off my panties, take off my panties alright_  
_I can do whatever I want, I'll show you how_  
_I'm going to become an adult!"_

She _actually _undressed. I felt myself grow stiff in my pants.

**NO WAY. THERE IS NO WAY I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY DEAD TWIN-SISTER! ...Right?**

* * *

Sorry it was short. This was it for now on~

~Marena Kyoki.

v

Chapter 3: Yumine Aku & Rin singing a rather embarrassing song...


End file.
